Conventionally, as a blinker device that is stood from an exterior component such as a cowling of a motorcycle and extends to an outer side in a vehicle width direction, a blinker device configured so that to avoid concentration of stress in a mounting base portion of the blinker device when an external force is applied to the blinker device, the mounting base portion of the blinker device is made of an elastic member such as rubber, is known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a blinker device in which a tubular elastic member that serves a mounting base portion of the blinker device is attached to an inner side in the vehicle width direction of a housing made of a hard resin or the like. This blinker device is configured such that, after the elastic member is temporarily elastically deformed and fitted to an opening formed in the exterior component, a metal-made retainer is inserted from the inner side in the vehicle width direction to prevent the elastic member from coming out of the opening.